Golden Albion
by Chimachanga
Summary: England has been having odd dreams, and he thinks they may be forgotten memories, but what happens when he and a bunch of other nations get pulled into a portal to a mystical world that England feels is strangely familiar to him? Rated T for the countries' censored cursing and my paranoia. Contains OC. No pairings unless requested. I do not own APH or LoZ.
1. The Portal

**A/N: Hey guys!**** This is my first attempt at a story, so I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I will try to upload every two weeks, but there is no guarantee. I have school and violin performances, but I've got some of that off my shoulders already, so my uploaing may be a bit spastic. Anyways, favorite and follow please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda. If I did... what the heck was going through my mind?**

* * *

><p>England sighed as he made his way toward the world meeting, which was at his place this time. He was having already having a rough day, with Scotland constantly bugging him about independence and America shouting about hamburgers and how he was the hero. Now, to add to that, he had to deal with the other countries too. But one thing had been bugging England as of late. He has been seeing flashes of images in his dreams of him when he was younger, twelve years old physically, and a young girl. It was from the medieval times, if the sword and clothing were anything to go by. He could only call them memories, except he never remembered these 'memories' before now. He could never remember what was said, where they were, or what the girl's name was. The island nation thought about these 'memories' until a certain annoying American broke England from his thoughts.<p>

"Yo Iggy! What's up man?" America half-shouted at England. He didn't even need to turn around to know that the American nation was bounding down the burgundy hallway toward him

"What do you think, you git? We're both going to the world meeting, idiot," England replied, annoyed. He sighed again. _This is going to be long day_, he thought. Little did he know, though, how true that was.

* * *

><p>The world meeting was going smoothly, if that means complete chaos. Once again, America had suggested something stupid, Japan agreed, Switzerland threatened someone, England and France had gotten into a fight after England objected to America's idea, China insulted Western countries before offering them Chinese treats, Russia terrorized the Baltics while Belarus terrorized Russia, and Greece slept through it all. Germany shouted at all the other countries to shut up and get on with the meeting, and, as usual, everybody shut up, when suddenly, there was a ripping noise. Everybody looked at France.<p>

"What? Ze beautiful moi didn't do anything," he said with a face of fake hurt from the accusing looks everyone was giving him. England would have normally been about to punch the look off that frog's face, but he was looking at the ceiling. The other nations noticed the lack of a French cry of pain and looked to England. They then followed the British nation's gaze and stared in surprise. On the ceiling, there was a rip that exposed red, green, blue, and purple lights that meshed together. The outside of the rip was lined with a golden light.

Suddenly, a huge black claw lunged through, which was quickly followed by a golden hoof. The hoof could be seen fighting the claw. What looked like a golden glowing scorpion tail shot through the portal and nearly hit Romano, who cursed, which caused the rest of the room to descend into chaos once again.

England had a mix of emotions, but since fear was the most prominent one, he ran, like the rest of the nations. He ran to the door, but found that it was locked. The tail abruptly lashed out… and caught England. America, with his hero complex, jumped to try and catch England, who cursed at him. Canada caught America's foot because he was worried that his brother would get himself hurt. France soon followed, worried about his "petite Mathieu". He was followed by Spain and Prussia, not wanting to be left out. Germany followed Prussia, after which Italy, Romano, Japan, China, and Russia came in that order. England was thoroughly cussing them out now. They all got pulled through the rip before it closed, leaving behind a bunch of confused countries in an awkward silence. Norway suddenly spoke.

"Since the biggest world powers are gone for the time being, should we continue the meeting? Most of the problems were about them after all." This was answered by two thirds of the countries leaving, loud arguing, and a cry of "Canals originated in Korea, da-ze! Your breasts are mine, da-ze!" The poker-faced Nordic took this as a negative and left, half-choking a certain Danish nation along the way.

* * *

><p>England blinked blearily. He sat up, confused. He didn't recognize his surroundings, which meant he wasn't in his land, but something about this place made him think he wasn't in another country, either. Like a blow to the head, he suddenly remembered the claw, the golden appendages, and the chain of countries. He looked around to see nothing but the spring he had woken up in. It was shallow, about 2 or 3 inches deep, and had a higher level with carved stones on it. Behind him was a wooden gate, which was locked. Around the spring was a natural wall of earth and grass with trees lining the top. It seemed like an overall peaceful place. He looked at his reflection in the water and saw that, albeit being scratched in multiple places, it didn't look like any major damage had been done. He jumped when he heard a deep voice speak from behind him.<p>

_"Hello, O' friend of Hyrule. It has been a long time, but I trust that you do not remember your ordeal. Am I correct?"_ A giant, golden, glowing ram had materialized behind him. The ram was at least 3 to 4 times bigger than England and had a glowing ball of light floating between its horns. England stared at the ram in wonder and confusion. The ram saved him from saying anything, however, by saying, _"I see that I am right. I am Ordona, one of the four light spirits of Hyrule."_ It chuckled at the blonde's expression. _"I was one of the creatures that helped pull you into the portal, if you remember. It was for the good of this land. Now, I shall bestow a gift upon you."_ Ordona then lowered his horns to England's forehead, and a bright light flashed from where the light spirit had touched England. _"May we meet again, Albion."_ And with that, the golden ram disappeared, leaving England to wonder how Ordona had known his oldest name.

England quickly came to realize that something was wrong. His eye level felt lower than usual, his hands were the wrong size, and he just felt overall weird. He looked down in the water at his reflection again and was surprised at what he saw. Staring back at him was a young man with golden blond hair and monstrous eyebrows that looked to be about 18 years old. The young man had acid green eyes and sported a pale military green long-sleeve shirt and dark brown pants along with a thin leather belt that held two bags on his right and a steel handled sword in a sheathe that hung on his left. He also had a knee-length brown cape draped over his shoulders and a pair of brown sandals on his feet. '_I should be 23 years old physically! Though this does explain why I felt weird,'_ England thought. England looked inside the two bags and found one empty. The other one, however, held an assortment of colored gems, consisting of green, blue, yellow, red, and purple along with a solitary golden one. Though the British nation was confused about this, a word popped into his mind as if he had known this term his whole life. Rupees. These were rupees, a currency, which meant that this 'bag' was a wallet. He closed the wallet before going to open the enormous wooden gate that blocked off the spring from the dirt road outside.

The gate was locked when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He went over to the well-hidden hole and crouched down to it. He figured that if he got on his stomach, he could wiggle through the hole. He did just that, careful to avoid getting wet again. He made through to the other side of the little tunnel without too much difficulty because of his amazing spying skills that required maneuvers like this. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his clothes when a thought hit him like a sledgehammer. Where were the other countries, and what were they doing?

'_Well,'_ England thought with an internal sigh, _'Shoot.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Evil cliffhanger! Anyways, I can see why England is so worried. The other countries are crazy when left alone. Yes, I said Alone. Don't hate me for what I will probably do in my next chapter. Let's just say it might include poor Link receiving a headache.  
><strong>

**England: Why the bloody hell did you turn me into a teenager?!**

**Me: Because I know that mindset better. Plus, it will be needed later on, not to mention that you need to be a bit more... innocent for this story. Don't worry, though. You still get to curse.**

**England: Bloody Americans...**

**Me: I technically half-Chinese...**

**England: So I need to blame Yao now?**

**Me: I was raised in America, so you can blame Alfred. Anyways, bye!**


	2. A Hero's Complex

**A/N: **Da da da daaaaaa! You got a new chapter!****

****Anyways, don't expect me to post this often normally. I'm only doing this because a) I have motivation, and b) I'm on a short holiday break. Also, I'm looking for an editor to help me with this story. I'm not really big on the author's note, so follow, favorite, and comment!****

****Now, England! Do the disclaimer!****

****England: why?****

****Do I need a reason? I'm the authoress, and you will do it, or else.****

****England: -sigh- Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda. Happy?****

****Yup! Now, on with the story!****

* * *

><p>America woke up slowly to see the sun's glare in his glasses. America would have normally turned around and cover his head with his pillow, and he did, but instead of a soft mattress meeting his face, a wall of bark met his face instead. The American sat up and rubbed his now hurting face before standing up and looking around. He was sitting in a clearing that was in a lush forest. There was a small hut across the clearing that looked like a shop. It had two giant cauldrons and a box along with a small fence around it. He didn't see anyone but a REALLY colorful bird with an Afro at the shop. He stood up as a man entered the clearing. The man looked to be about 17 years old with blond hair and blue eyes. The teenager wore a knee-length green tunic, beige pants that were tucked into leather boots, and a strange green conical hat that hung down to the middle of his back. He also had two leather straps. The one that was around his waist that had a few pouches attached to it, and the one across his chest was made for holding the sword and shield on his back. The teenager seemed to notice America and walked over to the American nation.<p>

"Hello. Are you lost? You don't seem to be from around here," the teen said.

America was confused for a moment but quickly waved it off before responding to the question that was asked. "Huh? Oh, yeah, actually. Where am I? Who are you, by the way? I'm Alfred F. Jones. The "F" stands for freedom!"

"You're in the Faron province of Hyrule, and I'm Link," the teen said before shaking the American's hand. America was suddenly thankful that Link had an American accent, since this seemed to be a fantasy-like world. Link continued, "I'm on my way to clear out the forest temple to help a friend of mine."

All America heard was 'clear out' and 'forest temple', but he knew his answer. "I'll come with you because I'm the hero! You can be my sidekick!" Before Link could say anything else, America dragged Link by his arm to where he thought the forest temple was.

"Um… Alfred, the Forest temple is the giant tree." Link said, trying to free his arm from the concrete confines of the American's grip.

"Uh-huh?"

"It's in the other direction."

"Huh?" America stopped before turning around and going the right way. "I knew that!" he laughed.

Link just sighed and went with the annoying American. This was going to be a much harder adventure than he had anticipated if Alfred was going to keep following him.

* * *

><p>England was on the ground after being run over by a goat. What had he done to deserve this? He shakily got up and winced as he felt a small bone in his hand heal. He dusted himself off as a blond man came over to the island nation to help him. The man had a white band around his forehead that held his hair up along with a short beard and green shirt. He had dirty white pants and a single leather and steel bracer on his right arm.<p>

"Are you okay?" The man asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine. I've had worse," England answered, waving him off. England was a bit dismayed that the man had an American accent.

"If you're sure. Anyways, what brings you to Ordon Village? I'm Rusl," the man said.

"Well, I'm Arthur, and I'm here… to pick up some supplies. I'm a traveler," England quickly lied. Well, he was technically telling the truth. He didn't have any supplies apart from a sword and some rupees.

"If that's the case, let me take you to Sera's place. She's got shop here." Rusl led England to the first house on the right in the village.

Before England went into the shop, however, he asked, "Rusl, where are the children? I've never been here before, but even I know that there should always be children running around and playing."

Rusl adopted a saddened expression. "The children have been taken by monsters. I warn you to be careful."

England nodded thoughtfully. "I'm sorry." Then, he said, "I'll try to help if I can, but could I trouble you to get me a map? I'll pay for-"

"No, no. I'll get you a map. Thank you for offering to help!" Rusl exclaimed, half-hugging England as his shoulders were crushed momentarily. England nodded his thanks to Rusl before going into the shop. Inside, he saw a heavy-set woman with kind droopy eyes sitting on the other side of the counter. Next to her, a cat was lapping up milk from a saucer. On either side of the counter, piles of stuff were stacked up.

"Um… Hello? I'm here to buy some supplies," England said, alerting the woman that he was in the room. She looked up, surprised, before warmly welcoming the British nation to her shop.

The woman, Sera, had given him a bottle that he had filled with milk. Outside England was met by Rusl, who gave him a map of Hyrule, the place he had landed in. England thanked him and looked at the map as he walked out of the village. He suddenly got an odd feeling. He didn't know why, but he ran north, to Faron province.

* * *

><p>Link was not having fun right now. His new companion, Alfred kept jumping and screaming every time a skulltula fell in front of them. "It's not a scream! It's a… um… a manly shout!" Alfred had said. He had temporarily given Alfred his slingshot, since he didn't seem to have a suitable weapon. Every minute he wasn't screaming, he kept saying that he was the hero, something about an 'Artie' or 'Mattie', or something about this strange food called a 'hamburger'.<p>

Link forced Alfred to swing across the gap where a bridge once was via the monkeys hanging from a rope. After they had gotten across the bridge without any major damage done, physically, at least, Link lifted the wooden door that led to the next room and entered, along with Alfred, only for the door to shut behind him with metal bars protruding around it, locking them in. Alfred almost jumped again, but he heard a monkey laugh.

Both Link and America turned around to see the baboon from earlier, which they had named 'Ook'. He waved the boomerang in his hand at them before throwing it at a few deku babas, causing them to fall to the ground and attack Link and Alfred. As they finished killing the deku babas, they heard a cry of pain from the baboon. They looked up in surprised to see a cloaked figure with a sword that the monkey was hopping away from, clutching his red baboon butt. The figure looked at them with acid green eyes that were framed by messy blond hair.

Then, Link and the figure winced and an earsplitting cry of joy came from the American.


	3. Ook, Diababa, and Midna

**A/N: I have a feeling that my motivation to write this may wear off quickly, so give me some ideas! Most are welcome. Also, Pairings will be put in if requested by more than one person. Again, please favorite, follow, and comment. It motivates me to write more. Also, I love writing England's dialogue. I find it funny. I've written quite quickly lately. Hopefully, the next chapter will come within the week. It will depend on if I have to be in the mountains for thanksgiving with my grandparents or not.**

**Now, do the disclaimer, Link!**

**Link: What do I get?**

**... The lack of Midna hitting you next chapter.**

**Link: ok! Disclaimer: Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"IGGY!" America cried as he raced forward to the cloaked blond and caught him in a bear hug.<p>

"Get off of me you bloody git! I can't breath and this isn't the time for hugs! We could be injured any second you idiot!" the blonde shouted as his air supply depleted rapidly. The American let go after he heard the last sentence. England quickly pushed the American away and looked at Link, who was standing off where America had left him. "Are you going to help or not?" England asked.

They ended up having Link roll into the pillars to knock Ook off. They then would attack Ook's butt. England found himself more than thankful that France wasn't here. This process repeated a couple more times before a spider fell from Ook's back and died. Ook saw them and jumped out of the small opening high in the back wall. The boomerang the baboon had used was… floating inches above the floor. England ignores the physical impossibility and walked over to the boomerang, which was now a light teal color that faded into white at the top. The bottom of the boomerang was carved to look like feathers, and the top was actually kind of sharp.

_'Thank you for saving me from the evil darkness. I am the Fairy of Winds that resides in the gale boomerang.' _A soft feminine voice said. It sounded like it was from the boomerang, if the statement of the Fairy of Winds was true. England ignored that fact that his weapon _talked_ to him and put it in his pouch that also held his milk bottle.

It had been a few minutes after the defeat of Ook the baboon when Alfred asked Arthur, who had been introduced to Link, "Hey, dude. Are you younger or something? You're even shorter than normal. And what's up with the new clothes?" Arthur had tensed up at this, but quickly relaxed.

"I'll explain it to you later," he hissed. When he saw the American open his mouth again, he hit the hamburger-loving nation over the back of his head, which caused the younger country to pout at England.

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell!" England yelled as he was nearly sprayed by parasitic fluid from Diababa. Link quickly took the boomerang from England's grasp and aimed it so that the bombling would hit the babas. His aim was true as the bombling exploded in the left baba's face. He repeated the process until both babas went under the purple fog and the boomerang returned to England's grasp. Except, it seemed too easy. Suddenly, the two babas exploded back up through the fog with a larger head between them. The fog expanded, forcing the three adventurers to back up so their feet wouldn't be burned off. Unfortunately, the fog also caused the bomblings to go under.<p>

Because of this, they had run around for about five minutes before they heard a familiar monkey's, or shall we say 'baboon's', cry. They looked up at a small platform and saw Ook the baboon waving at them before grabbing a bombling from somewhere behind him and swinging from the platform to another one across the room via rope.

England got the message quickly and aimed the boomerang at the bombling, then at the smaller babas on each side of the head. After those had gone down, he took the bigger head down via bombling. The bigger head swayed before hitting the ground in front of Link, who proceeded to slash and stab at the eyeball at the tip of the tongue that had lolled out of the Diababa's head. The boss reared back in pain as the two other heads came up again. This process was repeated two more times without any major injuries. The boss monster reared back and screeched in agony as it stiffened. To the three adventurers' surprise, it turned black before it exploded into what looked kind of like black confetti. The 'confetti' condensed into a piece of a stone crown.

An imp-shaped shadow popped out of Link's shadow and floated a few feet off the ground, which caused America to jump two feet in the air and scream while England raised his eyebrows in surprise. The imp took the stone crown from Link and seemed to say something to him. Then, the imp looked at the nations and smirked.

"Arthur, Alfred," Link began, gesturing at the shadow imp. "This is Midna."

"Pleasure to meet you," the imp said with a snarky voice.

"You too," England managed to get out, somewhat sarcastically. It seems like even in dangerous or awkward situations, the island nation's sarcasm doesn't fail him. Seeing Alfred still cowering in fear, England said, "He also means that, but he's too busy being scared to-"

"I-I'm not scared! I'm the hero! Heroes are never scared!" America said, standing up and doing his hero pose. He seemed to have forgotten his fear of Midna. "Hey, what are you, anyways?"

"I'm a twili, one of the people who live in the twilight realm. Linky here will explain everything." Midna laughed at Link as he bristled at the pet name and that he had to tell the two nations everything. Midna floated to an empty spot on the floor and created a black and blue portal that reminded America of the Matrix. She floated next to the portal and said, "When you're ready to go, tell me, and I'll teleport us out of this dump."

"Well," Link began. "In short, an evil king of the Twilight Realm, a dark counterpart of this world, somehow got here and is taking over Hyrule."

"Then you need a hero!" America's comment was ignored as Link continued.

"That's why most of Hyrule is still in twilight. I'm on a quest to rid this world of twilight because it doesn't belong here," he explained. Then, "No offense!" He called out to Midna.

"None taken," She replied. "Are you three done yet?"

"Yup," Link said. "Actually, just one more moment." He then turned to the other two blonds and asked them, "Do you see that heart-shaped glass container that the monster dropped?" The English-speaking nations nodded as they saw three heart-shaped pieces of glass that seemed to have a small red heart throbbing inside of the container. The outside edges were covered by a thick golden rim that had swirls carved into it. "What are those?"

Before England could think about what he was doing, he said, "Heart containers." Link and America stared at him.

"How do you know that? Neither of us have been here before," America blurted out after an awkward moment of silence.

England shrugged uncertainly "I'm not sure..." He trailed off. "Anyways, shall we pick them up?" He asked.

Link nodded, somewhat suspicious of these odd characters he had the luck to run into. He stood up, shook off the feeling, and walked over to one of the heart containers. He picked it up, or tried to for that matter, as it appeared to sink into his hands. Link felt strangely comforted by the warm feeling that spread throughout his body as the heart container disappeared. The two nations stood, entranced, at the sight as Link simply smiled. They each both up to a different heart container and picked up their respective ones. They both smiled, England quickly hiding his, as they absorbed their containers. They then walked over to Midna, who teleported them out of the temple via portal.


	4. Memories and Annoying Frenchmen

**A/N: Welcome back! I spent a few hours writing this just for you guys! Also, I want to give a special shout-out to ZeldaHildaSabrina for following my story. Thank you for being the first follower!**

**Follow, favorite, and comment please!**

**Also_ please_ comment on what characters should show up next. Please, please, please?**

**Do the disclaimer America!**

**America: Ok! Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

><p><em>"Come on, Albion! It will be fun! Just try it," a young girl urged England. England was only a child of 12 physical years. He no longer used the name Albion, but the girl still used it as a pet name. The girl in question looked to be eleven years old with long straight auburn hair that reached to the middle of her back. She used an accent that seemed like a strange mix of British and American. She wore a knee-length white dress with purple and blue patterns along the edges and around her waist. They were outside of a giant tree that had a pool of water around it.<em>

_ "But I don't want to," the little England protested, trying to tug his arm from the girl's grip._

_ "But Albion!" she whined. "It's really beautiful up there!"_

_ "I-I can't swim, though," he said._

_ The girl seemed to ponder this for a second before smiling and digging into a bag at her waist. She pulled out a necklace that seemed to have a silver scale at the end of it. She handed it to England and said, "It's the hero's silver scale. It will allow you to dive for a short period of time. It should help with your lack of swimming skills." She giggled._

_ England put the necklace around his neck and under his shirt so that it wouldn't be seen or catch on anything. Before he could control what was going on, he felt a pair of hands on his back push him into the water. He flailed in the water until he realized that there was another hand in his. It took him to the surface of the water, where he gasped greedily for air. He suddenly felt a lot lighter as something unclasped from around his neck._

_ "Oops," he heard the girl giggle. "I forgot to let you take your cape off." England snorted in reply as if to say 'it was your fault I nearly drowned'. She took his hand in the water again and said, "I'll guide you, ok? Just hold your breath and kick lightly. Trust me." England sucked in a huge breath before he plunged his head underwater. He felt the girl's hand tug at his gently, and he started kicking his feet as he felt the water around him get cooler. He could feel himself running out and air, but luckily, they surfaced just as they entered the tree. She took him to a little opening in the side of the tree and went through it. Outside, there was a long spiraling pathway up the tree. She dragged him up the path until they were at the very top of the tree where she looked out toward the horizon. England looked with her and was amazed at what he saw. All the way to the horizon, he could see a breathtaking view of the forest, flowers, grass in the clearings, and bunnies and a bunch of adorable little black and white creatures that had a tuft of grass on their backs. There was also a huge lake in one corner where the small blue waves lapped at the natural earthen walls that surrounded it. It was beautiful._

_ Suddenly, a strong billow of wind came their way and nearly knocked them off the tree. The girl turned up her nose to the wind and grimaced. "I sense evil," she said. As if on cue, another billow of wind came, but it didn't stop. The two children held onto the tree trunk behind them. Suddenly, a blur of purple flashed in front of them. They heard a sadistic chuckle before a young man appeared. England could only find one word to describe him. Purple. He had the palest lavender skin, lavender hair, and a purple tunic. He had red pants and red sandals with ribbons that wound around his ankles. He also wore a golden belt around his waist and a conical purple hat on his head that had a thick gold trimming around the edge with a large red gem embedded in the center of the trimming, which accented his red eyes._

_ With a sadistic smirk, he said with a mocking bow, "I am Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds."_

_ "Well, I've never heard of you before. It must have taken a while for you to get that title." This came from England's companion. England stared at her, wondering if it was courageousness or foolishness that drove her to say that. Vaati's smirk only grew wider as he showed off a sharpened tooth._

_ "It did not take me a while, which is probably why you haven't heard of me. I plan to take over Hyrule, and I heard from a little bird something important." The girl scowled at the wind sorcerer. He swiftly picked the girl up by the back of her collar and held her away from him, as she was kicking at him furiously. He then looked at England and said, "Goodbye. We don't want you messing around, do we?" He snapped his fingers as a wide chasm started forming under England's feet. "Go back the world you came from, boy," was heard as England fell down the chasm, back first. England could barely hear it, as the little him was screaming. He could see a black claw come toward him as he morphed into his current self. He covered himself out of instinct, though he knew it was futile. Just as he saw the claw inches away from his face, he could see every detail of it, and-_

England awoke with a start. He was covered in cold sweat and was panting heavily. He sat up quickly and looked around, making sure that it was just a dream. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

After the forest temple, Link had let them stay in his house, which was right outside of Ordon Village. Link said that he would return and let them know when the twilight for the next province would be returned to light. Link hadn't exactly explained _how_ he turns the provinces back to light. Link's house was basically carved out of a tree with a ladder in front that took you up to the door. Inside, there were multiple levels, with a bed at the top, books and one or two boxes on the middle platform, and a fireplace, boxes of stuff, pictures, etc. were on the first platform. There was also a dark hole with a ladder that presumably led to the basement. America had rushed to the top floor before England could take two steps, and was now snoring like a pig while England lay of the floor with a few spare blankets he had found.

England stood up, hid legs still trembling from the adrenaline he had during the dream. His emerald eyes landed on a box that said 'tea leaves' and smiled. At least there was something he was almost completely familiar with in this world. He walked over to the box weakly and took a small handful of leaves before making his way over to the small cauldron in the fireplace. He looked inside the cauldron to see that there was already water in the pot, so he put the leaves in and tried to start the fire. It took several tries, but he finally got it started. He carefully put the cauldron above the fire and waited for the tea to boil. It was a bit different from what he was used to, for the leaves weren't in bags, but England thought that he could adjust. He closed his eyes and focused on trying to forget his dream when he heard a loud American voice from behind him.

"Artie, why are you making that bitter stuff you call tea in the middle of the night?"

England jumped up and whirled around angrily, almost punching the American in the face. Not that he thought it would hurt the American. He actually thought it would hurt his fist more. "It's not gross! And I was making it to calm down, you git! How did you even get down here in the first place without me hearing?"

The American ignored England's words. He then blurted out, "England, you said that you would explain why you're shorter than usual and why you have that weird get-up." The anger on the British nation's face dissipated rapidly and turned into surprise that the hamburger lover in front of him actually _remembered_ that. England sat back down next to the fireplace.

England's face turned back into its usual frown as he said, "It would be confusing to you."

America grinned and sat down next to England as he said, "I don't care."

England studied the American nation's stupidly grinning face before he sighed in submission. "Long story short, I landed in the spring of a light spirit when we first came here. I'm assuming that you landed somewhere near Link, hence why you were with him. Anyways, the light spirit showed itself to me and told me that I was a friend and I lost some of my memory. After that, it made me younger and gave me this 'get-up' as you oh so passionately call it." England used air quotes on the word 'get-up'.

"Was the light spirit one of your imaginary friends?" America asked. England scowled at him. "And how did you get in that room where that dumb monkey was? How did you know that those heart things were called heart containers? Why did I not get something? The hero should always get something!"

England, still scowling, shouted at the American. "No! The light spirit was _not_ one of my 'imaginary' friends! Flying Mint Bunny is real!" Then, at a normal volume, "I came in through the same hole the baboon escaped through, and I don't even know how I knew that the hearts were called heart containers. And you didn't get anything because you are an irresponsible git. Don't get started on your hero complex or you will go on forever." England got up to check on the tea, and seeing that it was ready, poured it into a cup that was sitting in a cupboard. America opened his mouth to say something, but England sent him a scathing glare that would cause anyone but a certain Russian man to step back when they both heard something.

"Ah, Angleterre, Amérique! I know you're in zhere!" a certain familiar and unwelcome French accent came through the door was a fist could be heard knocking on the wood.

They could barely hear another voice say, "Um, Papa? How do you know they are even there?"

"Because I can feel it, non? Ohonhonhonhon," came the reply as the French nation outside lost his patience and opened the door himself as he entered in all of his French glory. He was wearing his bright blue and red World War II uniform. England frowned. Not only did he think it was stupid among other things, but it reminded him of the purple man, Vaati, form his nightmare. Canada, who was barely visible, could be seen with his face in his hands as he held his polar bear, Kumachichi or something like that, in the crook of his arm. The Canadian was wearing his normal long brown coat and boots. France took one look at England and let out a yelp of fright. England raised one of his massive eyebrows at France before the Frenchman cried out with a with a French accent so heavy it was almost indecipherable, "Your outfit eez hideous!" England flexed his fingers threateningly before he lunged at the offending Frenchman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't usually do Author's notes at the ends of chapters, but whatever. Anyways, the FACE family is back together! For better or for worse, though, we may never know. **

**Also, England forgot about the silver scale. It will have importance later on.**

**France: You really need to change Angleterre's clothing! Eet eez hideous!**

**Me and England: Shut up, idiot/frog!**

**I like the outfit. If you don't stop complaining about clothes, I will... make you wear dirty clothes made out of burlap sacks!**

**France: Mon Dieu! But it is my job next chapter!**

**Canada: Just don't do it in the Author's notes, France.**

**Kumajirou: Who are you?**

**Canada: -Sigh- I'm Canada.**


	5. A Fight and Kakariko

**A/N: So, this new chapter's out. Pairings are still able to be requested. I still take suggestions on what can happen next. Also, tell me if you want me to write the temples. I don't have to write the whole temple, just the important rooms if you want. _I need reviews!_ Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Your turn Canada!**

**France: But what about moi? My name comes first in the 'FACE' family.**

**I simply do not like you one bit France. You're only in here for comic relief and ties to other characters. Now get out before I write with permanent marker on your face.**

**-France runs-**

**Sorry Canada. Do continue.**

**Canada: ok. Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda.**

**Kumajirou: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada.**

* * *

><p>Last time: <em>England flexed his fingers threateningly before he lunged at the offending Frenchman.<em>

The next thing the North American brothers knew, fists were flying. They could hardly see what was going on through the dust cloud England and France were making. America and Canada shared a frown before diving valiantly into the fight to pull the two nations apart. America pulled himself out of the fight, dragging England along with him. England struggled, nearly escaping America's grip, before he was thrown over the shoulder of the American. England landed on his stomach, causing America's shoulder to knock the air out of the British nation while Canada was doing his best to hold France back. France had gotten a large bruise on his face and a busted lip while England had merely gotten a small scratch right above his left eye.

"Let me go! I need to beat up that [censored] frog!" England shouted, pounding on the American's back. America grinned.

"Nope! I'm the hero, and heroes can't let others fight!" America laughed obnoxiously. England continued to struggle. Canada leaned in and whispered something to the burger-loving nation before America hit his former caretaker's head, effectively knocking out the British nation. Canada did the same with France, and the North American nations set them on opposite sides of the room, ready to stop them from fighting again if they woke up. America and Canada sat down when America realized something.

"Bro?" America asked, "Do they have coffee here?"

"I don't know if they have coffee here, America." Canada replied, sighing. Of course only _America_ would ask if there was coffee when they were stuck in another world.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the Eldin province, a certain wolf turned into a familiar blond Hylian with blue eyes. In front of Link, a golden creature resembling a bird with a butterfly's face materialized. It held a golden ball of light in its talons.<p>

_"My name is Eldin. I am one of the light spirits of Hyrule," _it said slowly. _"I am the spirit that guards these lands. O great hero chosen by the gods… The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already, those ground have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them."_ Eldin then lifted his head and spread out his wings as he faded from existence. Link slowly walked to the town near the spring. He had just cleared this town, Kakariko Village, from the twilight, along with the rest of the province. Link looked over and saw a door open. At the door stood two small boys, a girl, and a baby whose gender confused many.

"Link?!" The children cried out. The blond boy, Colin, was pushed aside by the overly eager brunette boy, Talo, as he rushed out to see Link. The girl, whose name was Beth, quickly followed, paying no heed to Colin, who was still on the ground. The baby, Malo, walked by Colin, only paying him a glance. Colin looked up from the ground.

"Ha ha ha! See, Beth?! I TOLD you that Link would save us!" Talo could be heard saying to Beth. Link looked at Colin, who was _still_ on the ground. Next to Colin, a dark-skinned man with long black hair could be seen in brown robes that had sleeves longer than the man's arms. Link looked at Colin. Colin smiled, got up, and ran to Link as a girl and another man came out of the building. The girl was wearing a tan long-sleeve shirt that had a dark brown vest over it and a tan skirt with a dark brown layer on top. The other man had lighter skin, a dirty white tank top, oil-stained overalls, and a pair of grimy goggles that hung above his bespectacled eyes.

The dark-skinned man spoke. "… You are the one from Ordon whom these children spoke of?" Link looked at him and nodded. "We are well met. I am Renado, shaman of this town. And this… this is my daughter, Luda." The light-skinned man's welding mask fell over his face with disappointment that he wasn't introduced.

"The beasts took us and left us to die… but Mr. Renado found us," Said Colin.

"At first, I couldn't believe they had come so distant a place as the Ordon Province," Renado commented.

Colin explained, "Yeah, I… We don't remember much. All of a sudden everyone was captured, and then… until now… it's been like…" He trailed off uncertainly. There was a shout behind the group, and they looked up to where the sound came from, which was next to an abandoned house down the small road. A brown-haired man with tanned skin was fighting with, or more like cursing at, a slightly darker-skinned man with dark chocolate-brown hair. The first man had a peculiar curl that started from the front of his scalp and went to his right. He had hazel eyes and wore a burgundy shirt with a navy blue tie underneath a long tan button-up shirt that had elbow-length sleeves and four button-up pockets. There was a belt around his waist, and he also wore tan pants with boots. The other man had green eyes and a smile on his face. His clothes were similar to the first man's except his shirt was slightly shorter, and he had a dark green ribbon tied loosely around his neck and under his collar. He also had white cloth wrapped around his boots from the ankle up. The second man clung to the first one in a hug.

"Get off me, you [censored] tomato [censored]!" The first man yelled, attempting to push the other man off him unsuccessfully.

The second man said, "But Romano, look! It's bright and the sun is out again! Live a little!"

"I can't do that if you're [censored] hugging me you tomato [censored]!" The first man, who was assumed to be Romano, spoke with a strange accent, emphasizing almost every other word. The second man spoke with a slightly more normal accent, though it was still lilted a bit like Romano. The children practically had their eyes popping out of their skulls. Nobody ever used such vulgar language in Ordon. Malo seemed to snap out of it first.

"What Colin meant to say was that it was like a nightmare." This snapped Colin out of his shocked state.

"Yeah! It was like a terrible dream and we couldn't wake up…" Colin said.

"Mmm… Nightmares are everywhere these days, it seems. This village has certainly seen its share of hardships," Renado said, seeming to decide to ignore the two strange men in the background. "The dark beasts attacked," he continued, "but even worse was the sudden and inexplicable change in the mountain-dwelling Goron tribe." He looked up at Death mountain, the giant volcano that stood close to Kakariko Village. "It strains the limits of belief… to think that such a gentle and proud tribe could change so suddenly… It makes me wonder if something in those mines is the cause of this change. In any case, you must take these children and flee this village before more nightmares descend. I, of course, cannot leave my village in such a time. There is no telling what may happen to us here, but it is my job to try to coax the Gorons back from their recent change of heart." The children turned and looked at Link.

"Hold on for a second," Link told the children. He, being the kind of person he is, wanted to help with the Goron problem, but he had also had something else he wanted to find out about. He walked over to the two men and said, "Um… hi. I'm Link. Who're you?"

The first man, the one that cursed, glared at Link. He was obviously having a bad day, but he answered Link's question, distracting the other man long enough to be pushed away. "This [censored] is Antonio, and I'm Lovino." Lovino looked at Link's hat and said, "And what's up with the stupid hat?"

Link put a hand on his hat defensively and said, "My hat is _not_ stupid! Anyways, I came over to ask if you knew anyone named Alfred or Arthur."

Lovino's and Antonio's faces changes quickly to surprise, then Lovino's face changed to annoyance as he said, "Yes. What about those [censored]?"


	6. You got an Epona!

**A/N: Hello everybody! I've been busy with schoolwork and my mom has been watching me like a hawk, so I couldn't write anything. It's getting close to Christmas time, so I'm open to any suggestions for a Christmas special, whether it be a new chapter or a separate one-shot story. By the way, what do you think I should do next? Nations on Earth watching the stranded nations in Hyrule, add Prussia somewhere (where though?), Russia's and China's POV (an OC, too, unless someone doesn't want it there), or the axis powers' POV (which would be kind of short)? Any one would be fine, but I still need a few ideas. If one you silent readers gives a suggestion on what to do next a bit too late, I'll probably do a rewrite anyway.**

**Also, I got two new followers!**

**All characters: WHAT?!**

**Thank you so much~!**

**Now, onto the Disclaimer! Who to force? Romano! Because he is so awesome!**

**Prussia: But I'm awesome!**

**I don't care, even though you _are _awesome. Anyways, Romano, if you do the disclaimer, I'll give you a tomato.**

**Romano: Fine. -curses- Chimachanga doesn't [censored] own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda. How does that [censored] manage to get captured so [censored] often anyways?**

**That's beyond my comprehension.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Link tried to ignore the foul language produced by the scowling man and said, "Well, I met them earlier, and Alfred seemed to have similar clothes to yours." Link remembered the tan uniform worn by the American.<p>

Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but Spain cut him off. "Mi tomate, you shouldn't curse so much!" Spain told the Italian. But then, the Spanish man's eyes widened a bit as he turned to Link. "You met Alfred and Arthur earlier?" Link nodded slowly and looked at Spain as though he was a moron. Spain continued, "And you left them alone?" Link nodded again. Romano caught onto what his former boss was saying and almost screamed at Link, "Do you know how crazy they can get when left alone? Idiota! The others might have found them!"

Link blinked, then he asked, "The others?"

"Other friends. We think they are somewhere around here," Spain piped up, quickly fixing what could have been a major slip-up.

Romano scowled at Spain before saying, "Pft. Friends? Those [censored] are more like acquaintances than anything."

After a moment, Link said, "Well, would you like to join me? I'm going to go help with the Goron problem, and I think that some help would be appreciated."

"Give us a moment," Antonio said, dragging Romano away to a quieter place. When they were out of the blond Hylian's earshot, Spain whispered, "Romano, we should go with Link."

"To help some fat-[censored] rock eaters? It's their own [censored] problem, not mine," Romano hissed at the Spaniard.

"But Roma," Spain begged, "he could be our guide. We don't know where we are, and he seems to know what's going on." Romano opened his mouth to retort, but realized that he couldn't fight the Spaniard's reasoning.

"Fine, we'll go with the boy, but you are so going to drown in a pool of your own blood once we leave this [censored] place," Romano finally said. Spain absolutely beamed at the moody Italian and caught him in another hug before shouting to Link.

"We're coming with you, mi amigo!"

_Five Minutes Later…_

The two European nations looked up as they heard a grunt of pain and watched Link fly off the mountain path. "It's useless. We need something to keep you on the [censored] ground," Romano said, exasperated. Link had tried to get past the Goron five times, and the attempts had all ended in failure. Link sighed as he turned back to Kakariko when Renado came.

Romano and Spain ignored the shaman as he talked to Link. "Hey guys," Link said, getting the European nations' attention, "Renado said that the mayor of my hometown might have something for us." They walked to the main road of Kakariko village, Romano grumbling about the amount of travel they'd have to go through. They suddenly heard a whinny of a horse, and the three turned their heads so quickly, they should've snapped off. A chestnut mare galloped into the town, trying to throw off some moblins that were clinging to her back. The horse charged straight down the road toward Link and the two nations. Link pushed the brunettes out of the way and rolled from the horse's path at the last second. Before Romano or Spain could say anything, Link dashed off toward the rampaging horse with a determined expression showing on his face. The moblins fell off and turned into poofs of black smoke as they died. Link ran and hopped up on the chestnut mare, grabbing her white mane to stay on. The mare ran around, trying to buck the green-clad teenager off, but slowly calmed down as Link stayed on her back. Link took this opportunity to grab the fallen reins and stopped the horse. "Good girl, Epona," Link panted, exerted from trying to stay on the mare. Link patted the horse's neck, and the mare trotted up to the two European nations. Link said, "I'm going to go to Ordon now. You can stay here, since Epona can't carry more than one person at a time. Besides, it would be faster." Romano grumbled acceptance while Spain smiled at Link.

"Ok. Be back soon, mi amigo!" the Spanish man called out as Link galloped away on Epona's back.

"What do we do now, [censored]?" Romano growled at Spain. Spain just shrugged and wrapped Romano in a hug. Romano shouted at the happy-go-lucky Spaniard, trying to free himself from the hug unsuccessfully.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, back on Earth, a Norwegian and a Romanian were arguing in the Norwegian's basement. They were both wearing black cloaks over their normal clothes, which for the Norwegian was a type of sailor's suit. The Romanian was wearing an army suit with a small hat sitting on his head that defied all laws of physics. Next to them, a large pentagram was drawn on the floor with chalk sticks lying a bit to the side, and candles were set up periodically between intricate chalk symbols.<p>

"Vladimir, we need to find Arthur. This spell is our best chance," the Norwegian said, glaring at the Romanian with his ice blue eyes. He brushed a blond strand of hair from his face.

"Lukas, it's risky…" the Romanian said almost pleadingly. He rubbed his blood-red eyes tiredly. They had worked all night trying to find a way to at least make sure England was alright. He really cared for his British friend, but the spell didn't say what the costs for casting the spell were.

"Romania, we're countries. It's not like we could die. What's the worst that could happen?" the Norwegian asked all too seriously, practically staring into his friend's soul.

"Norway, I care for England, I really do, but…"Romania trailed off, seeing his friend's poker face, though he could see his emotions dancing around in his ice blue eyes. Romania sighed. Once Norway was set on something, there was no getting in his way. If one did, there would be dire consequences. "Fine. I'll do it, but if we get turned into girls or children like the last two times, you're taking full responsibility. Norway nodded, and they got into their positions and started chanting the spell. The circle started glowing, and wind began to blow from no particular source. The glow got brighter and the wind got stronger as the nations felt their knees start to become weak. They stayed strong, though. They wanted to know if their English friend was ok. It wasn't the magic _trio_ if there were only two members, after all.

They felt a pull on their magic as the light and wind seemed to go to the center of the pentagram. Something seemed to rise from the floor. It looked like a small mirror with a blue frame, and an odd musical bleeping noise seemed to come from the mirror. The two nations knew no more, though, as their vision went dark and they fell into unconsciousness.

When the two nations awoke, they slowly sat up and rubbed their eyes. Romania sat drowsily while Norway summoned the energy to get up and walk over to the mirror. He picked it up, and sat down next to Romania to examine it. The blue-rimmed mirror seemed to gleam brighter when it was held. In all honesty, it was beautiful. Romania was fully awake now, and he watched as Norway examined the strange mirror. Deciding that it was getting nowhere, he snatched it from the Norwegian and flipped the mirror over. On the back, there was a small indent in the middle surrounded by strange writing. One shared glance told the two nations that neither one of them could read it. While Romania tried fruitlessly to translate the squiggly words, Norway walked over to where England normally kept his cape. The Norwegian picked up the British nation's piece of black cloth and shook it, inciting a few golden-blond hairs from it. He took a nearby flask and put the hairs in it, making sure to pick up each one.

"So, the spell worked," Romania said. He continued, "And we got an item we don't know how to use." Norway glared at him. The Norwegian wordlessly went over to the Romanian and put a golden hair in the indent. The mirror flashed and the reflective side showed England, sitting unconscious in against a wooden wall. He was wearing a green shirt, brown pants, boots, and a cape. America appeared, and it seemed like he was laughing at a floating polar bear cub. Across the room, France lay unconscious with a dirtied blue and red uniform. Norway and Romania shared a glance before the latter smirked, glad that his English friend was able to beat up the freaking pervert. Norway was wondering why England was wearing those clothes when the others' clothes haven't changed because Norway was pretty sure England was wearing his WWII Royal Air Force uniform when he was abducted along with the other countries.

"I'm going to call the other countries and tell them about this!" Romania suddenly shouted. "They have a right to know. It _is_ kind of worrying that the main powers are gone." Norway sighed, but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Romania and Norway, who were in the living room, heard the splintering of wood as the front door was knocked down. Romania jumped, though he knew it was going to happen anyways, as the rest of the countries were crazy, except for a select few. He was going to have to replace his front door… again. The two magic-users froze when they heard a chant that could only belong to one country left on this Earth. Belarus.<p>

"Big brother! Where is he? I want him to marry me and become one!" Somewhere, a certain Russian man shivered. Since she could tell Russia wasn't here, the Belarusian settled for chanting, "Big brother big brother big brother big brother…" Ukraine, Belarus's older sister came in behind her, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. What was left of the Magic Trio waited for the rest of the nations to come. The rest of the Nordics, Belgium, Netherlands, Austria, Hungary, Bulgaria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Poland, the Baltics, Moldova, Cyprus, Greece, Turkey, the Asians, England's old colonies, Cuba, and the Micronations came in that order. Basically, every country that met one of the nations that had been pulled through the portal. Romania was about to speak, but got distracted by Moldova, leaving Norway to speak. Norway sighed and tried to call everyone's attention, but was unable to do so, as no one would listen. Norway frowned as e could find only one alternative. The Nordic nation walked over to the Belarusian chanted ominously in the corner and whispered something to her. She stared into the Norwegian's eyes, which unnerved the northern nation. She nodded and hissed something at him, which made him flinch inwardly. She started chanting louder and caused the room's temperature to fall dramatically. The room went quiet, which Norway took the chance to say, "We have found a way to see the other nations, but we need a piece of their hair to do it." The nations were quiet, trying to think of ways to find the missing nations' hair when Belarus went up to Norway

She said, "I have some of big brother's hair. I will give some to you if you use it for finding big brother so he can become one with me." Norway nodded, and Belarus reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a thick tuft of silvery-blond hair. Norway took it and put it carefully into his pocket.

"Anyone else?" Norway asked. The room broke into chaos again as the nations discussed how to find the hair, which somehow turned into an argument about lunch and cats. Norway pulled aside Romania and told him, "I'm leaving you to them now." Before the Romanian could say anything, Norway walked out of the room. Romania felt about ready to go sulk in the corner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... yeah. All the countries are watching. Jeez, that sounds creepy. Anyways, Romania may be a bit OOC, but what should I know? I haven't read much of the manga. I am still wanting comments or suggestions. If I don't get at least one comment, I'm going to go 'Belarus-mode' on you guys, and then I'll be out of control of my own actions. So please COMMENT, FAVORITE, and FOLLOW~!**


	7. A Bit of Trouble

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry for the huge delay. I've been having quite a few tests recently, so I haven't had time. It's amazing what one can do in twenty minutes. Also, PAIRING ARE STILL AVAILABLE FOR REQUESTING. Remember to favorite, follow, review and suggest what to do next.**

**Hey... Spain!**

**Spain: Si?**

**Do the disclaimer!**

**Spain: Ok! Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda.**

**Now, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>England opened his eyes and looked around to see France lying unconscious, slumping against the wall on the other side of the room. He decided to teach the frog a lesson later, and looked over to see America talking to… what was it…. oh yes, Canada. Said Canadian looked at the British nation and whispered something to America, who then looked at England and grinned. America laughed, causing France to wake up. England almost stuck his tongue out at the Frenchman, but didn't after he realized how childish that would have been.<p>

"Guys, don't fight. Canadia and I don't wanna knock you guys out again," America laughed.

"I'm not Canadia. I'm Canada," the Canadian mumbled. America either ignored him or didn't hear him.

"I'm going to assume you explained everything to him," the British nation said to the American.

"Yup! Well, it's daytime now, so let's explore!" America exclaimed, pointing a finger at the door. He slammed said door open, causing it to fall off one of its hinges. The American didn't notice it or he didn't care, as he went down the ladder, and Canada looked at France and England as if to say 'sorry' before he went down the ladder. England scowled as France smirked at him, and the English nation punched the French one's face before following the North American twins. The French nation cried out in pain before descending the ladder as well. Once the FACE family was on the ground, America dragged them off into the village, when a familiar blonde's face came into view of the nations. It was Rusl.

"Hey!" He cried out. The blonde ran over to the nations and said, "Hello, Arthur. Were you able to get anywhere? And who are your friends?" Canada, America, and France looked at each other, then at England and Rusl.

"Well, kind of. These are Alfred, Matthew, and Francis," England said, pointing to each blonde, then under his breath, "the bloody frog." He continued. "We are planning to go to the Eldin province, and we don't exactly have any supplies, as I wasn't expecting to run into these wankers so soon."

Rusl laughed as he shook the other nations' hands. Then he said, "Well, I don't think I can help you help you there, but Eldin is just a day's journey from here. I'm sure you can get some supplies in Kakariko Village because we don't have much here." England nodded in understanding.

"I appreciate your help though. I'm actually only here because this idiot," here, he pointed at America, "dragged us here." Rusl just smiled.

"Well, stay as long as you like, but I suggest leaving early if you want to make it to Kakariko."

"Well, thank you again, and good-bye." England took the other three nation's wrists and pulled them from the village and into the forest. He didn't stop to answer their questions or comments, and he didn't stop to wonder why it felt like he knew this place like the back of his hand. He only stopped dragging them when they were at the exit of the forest. He turned to look at his 'family'.

"If one of you speak, I will personally cause you misery. That goes double for you, France," England cautioned them with a scowl. "Come along, now. We don't want to wait until it's nighttime."

"Why not?" this came from France. England stomped on the Frenchman's foot.

"Because I have a bad feeling about it," England replied before walking to a nearby path, which led to a clearing that had a man sitting by a fire with a pot of a strange, black, gooey substance. The man had an afro and looked at the four as they came closer.

"Hey!" He called. Canada and England wondered why almost everyone's greetings had 'hey' in it while France was 'examining' the man and America returned the greeting. " I'm Coro, and I sell lantern oil. I give away free lanterns because it's good for business." Coro gave them a lantern, which Canada took, saying that he didn't trust the other three with fire. "Come back any day if you need some more lantern oil!" France was about to laugh pervertedly, but got distracted as he was dragged away by America, Canada, and England. England broke off from the group as they entered a vast green field, which came to his mind as 'Hyrule Field'. He stopped as he remembered.

_"Albion! Look!" It was the girl again, except she was younger, about 8 or 9 years old physically. England was the same. His little self looked at her elated brown eyes and looked where she was looking. The girl was staring at some red-haired people in blue and black robes with red edges. "It's the wind tribe!" He stared at the girl, waiting for her to explain._

_The scene changed to reveal a dark world with monsters roaming everywhere. There were 'moblins' and 'keese', whatever they were. He stared in horror at the sight of a shadowy, floating palace, known as the 'Palace of Winds'. The purple man, Vaati, was there, holding a princess captive. England looked next to him to see a boy, around 10-12 years old. He had golden-blond hair and determined blue eyes. On his hands were a sword and shield, and on his head was a hat-bird-thing that squawked like a grumpy old man. Another name came to mind, 'Ezlo'. England stared in surprise as the scene changed the slightest bit, but that wasn't what caught England's attention. What caught his attention was that the boy split into four different copies. One with the original green out fit, and the other three had blue, red, and violet versions. The bird hat turned into a normal, cloth, green, conical hat. The scene changed again to reveal a much older version of them, now turned to one person, and he had a different outfit. England looked down, and saw that his outfit had also changed... into a smaller version of his current one. A ghost of a younger boy came up behind the older one, and the sky became covered in black clouds and it became redder as well._

"Iggy!" The word resounded through England's mind, causing him to snap out of his trance and glare at the American who said it.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Well, Amérique was only trying to help," France commented.

"It's true. You were in some type of weird trance. Your eyes were all glassy, and you were staring off into space," Canada said.

"… Whatever. Let's get moving. It's already midday," England said. The British nation took out his map and was looking at it to see where to go next when he heard a sound of disbelief next to him. England looked up to see Canada and France with surprised looks while America was mildly confused. He furrowed his bushy eyebrows, confused as to why they were confused. "What?"

"T-Th-That map is bigger than your pouch! How is that possible?" Canada asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Umm… I think items shrink when they're put in the pouch, but I'm not sure… Anyways, let's move on before I end up castrating the bloody frog," England said. The group quickly continued, not wanting to hear the Frenchman's screams of pain and sulking.

* * *

><p>"Germany? Japan? Where are you?" Italy cried out. He was surrounded by pure blackness. He had just woken up here. He yelped as he started to lose feeling of his body. He started to panic internally. "LUDWIG! GERMANY! HELP ME! JAPAN! KIKU! ANYONE?!" He shouted. He opened his mouth to scream again, but instead, his mouth clamped shut. The Italian heard a deep voice reverberate around in the darkness.<p>

"Heh… heh… heh," it chuckled darkly… and oddly slowly. "No one can help you now. Moohahahaha-." The voice started coughing, and Italy wondered briefly if the man was part cow when the man's voice sounded again and Italy became scared. "Anyways, you will have no control over yourself, and you will be my pawn to control. Your innocent and cowardly mind will be… so… delicious to torture."

* * *

><p>"Aaarrgghh!" Germany shouted, clutching his head. It was throbbing with spikes of searing pain shooting through his mind. He arrived in this world in a dark dusk-like world with glowing green transparent people walking around like nothing was happening, and Italy and Japan were out cold. Germany heard a deep voice in his head laugh, and Germany felt his body slowly slip out of control. Not consciousness, but it was more like something, no… someone, was taking the control from him. "Who zhe heck are you? Get out of my head!" Germany shouted. None of the ghost-like people took notice.<p>

"Heh heh heh," the voice chuckled darkly. "Smart one, aren't you? You're also great with tactics, unlike that 'pasta'-loving idiot you're so fond of." The voice sounded American, but Germany was more focused on the fact that this man insulted Italy. No, it was not a man. It was a monster, which was quickly proven correct at the next sentence. "You'd make a wonderful minion." It laughed again, furthering Germany's anger. He was about to open his mouth, but found he couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Herro?" Japan called out. All he could see was white, in contrast to Italy, but he didn't know about that. Japan looked 'down', but he couldn't see his body. Was he dead? How did he die? Japan shifted through his latest memories when he remembered that England was pulled through the portal, along with the rest of the G8 and a few others.<p>

"Hello. Heh heh heh," a voice said.

Japan responded, "Who are you?"

"Sensible one, huh? I already know who you are, and you only need to know me as 'master'." It chuckled menacingly, which made a spike of rebellion flare up in Japan. "Now, let's make this quick. I took enough time with your two little friends.

"What did you do to them?" Japan asked quickly, feeling genuine concern for his allies.

"Nothing… important. The question is what you will do them." Japan was about to ask what that meant when he lost all feeling of himself.

* * *

><p>The same voice rang out through each of the former axis-powers' head at the same time. "Now, go forth my new minions."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who this ever-hateable character is? Also, one of my OCs may come in next chapter, so tell me if it seems a bit... undeveloped. I've been working on its attitude and looks for quite some time. I should really open a deviantart account, but whatever. See you next time! I'll be able to post a lot more often over Christmas break, and early Merii Kurisumasu!**


	8. New Enemies

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter might be a bit late for two main reasons**

**1) I haven't started on it**

**2) I'm planning on doing a Christmas parody song.**

**Anyways, My Christmas break should be in a week or so, so... yeah. Do the disclaimer, Midna.**

**Midna: Why? I mean, why do I have to do it?**

**I prefer to pick my victims. Plus, I'm too tired to do anyone else. Also, I'll give you permission to hit France.**

**Midna: Fine. The Legend of Zelda nor Hetalia belong to Chimachanga *hits France***

* * *

><p>Germany watched in horror as Italy and Japan slowly got up, their scared, frustrated, and confused emotions showing through their eyes, and they all knew they were being controlled by the same person. They watched each other as their colors changed. Italy's eyes opened, revealing purple orbs instead of their normal amber color, and Japan's eyes turned red. The Japanese man's skin turned slightly darker, and his normally white uniform became black as a royal-purple cape materialized on his back. For Italy, his skin also turned darker, his blue uniform became dark brown, and his hair became a redder auburn. A small black hat with a purple feather appeared on Italy's head, lopsided. Germany himself could feel changes. A scar formed on his cheek, and the German looked down to see himself wearing a white tank top and a dark jacket hanging off his shoulders. He felt a small weight appear on his head, and found he was wearing a black hat. His pants changed to match his hat, and he was still wearing boots and gloves. Germany watched as his skin became paler, and looked back up at Italy and Japan to see them holding a knife and an unsheathed katana respectively. A whip appeared in the German's hand as his eyes turned purple. The axis powers looked at each other helplessly as they were turned into black shards that went up into a black and red portal before it disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Link was back in Kakariko. He trotted up next to the two waiting Europeans and showed them the iron boots he had gotten from Bo. Romano scoffed at the fact that something so dumb would be made.<p>

"I ran into Alfred and Arthur on the way here. They were with these two guys called Francis and Matthew. Do you know them too?" Link told them.

"Si. We know Francis. He is one of my best amigos," Spain said, "but I don't think I've heard of a Matthew," Spain said. "Let's go!" And thus, they started on their trek up the mountain. Like last time, Spain and Romano sat in a safe spot while Link dealt with the Goron. They saw the boots doing their job as they watched a Goron fly off the cliff. Link popped his head over the edge and grinned at them, urging them to climb up. After a few minutes of rickety climbing, coupled with several falls, the trio was together again. A rumble shook the ground beneath them, and another Goron came rolling at them. Link got in a defensive stance and put on his iron boots quickly. Link was pushed back a bit, but he prevailed and threw the rock-creature behind him, prompting the other two to follow him. This process repeated several times. When they got to the base of the mountain, let's just say it involved a lot of cursing from Romano, a lot of shouting from Spain, and a lot of bruises for Link.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the FACE family had spent their whole day fighting, therefore only getting across half the field and a half-successful castration. The blonds all froze, however, when a howl rang out through the field, and the sky suddenly turned dark. England and France cursed while Canada faded into the background slightly and America said a simple 'Darnit'. America yelped and jumped back when the ground beneath his feet broke, and skeleton hand came out. The blond nations put their backs to each other and got into defensive positions as around ten skeletal dog-like creatures came out of the ground, along with a few of them standing up on their back legs while the front ones were holding spears. The skeletons started to circle them when a wooden object fell from the sky… and hit France directly on the head. France shouted briefly before picking up the object, which turned out to be a crossbow. A piece of paper was attached to it, which said, "For: France. Because you're so weak. From: You don't need to know. P.S. Don't be depressed, or you'll be stalkin dinner." France quickly tried to hide his sad face and loaded the crossbow with a bolt from a quiver that also appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"But what about me, eh?" Canada whispered. Nobody heard him, and the next thing he knew, a flurry of claws, bones, fists, swords, and crossbow bolts ensued. However, despite not being noticed, he could have sworn he heard a voice say, _"Don't worry. You're always slightly invisible, so the stalkin won't attack you."_ Canada consented with himself to stand there while his brother, England, and France fought off the incoming 'stalkin'.

Three out of four blonds fought, not knowing that their 'portal group' was about to come together again.*

* * *

><p>"Hey! Vhere am I?" a Prussian called out. He brushed his awesome hair out of his awesome face so his awesome eyes could see where he was.<p>

"Piyo!~" a yellow chick quietly chirped. "Piyo, piyo piyo!~"

"Gilbird!" Prussia greeted his awesome pet with an awesome smile. Am I using awesome too much? Whatever. Prussia looked around, the familiar weight of Gilbird settling on his head. The two awesome entities were in a medieval style town with a massive castle behind them. People were bustling about but something seemed a bit off.

"Mein gott!" Prussia muttered. The people were semi-transparent and green. The albino looked up and saw that the sky was covered in twilight. He groaned. "No one is paying any attention to zhe awesome me!"

* * *

><p>Earlier…<p>

Romano and Spain were standing across from where they were standing when Link had left when they felt a rumble in the ground. Their heads shot up, and a huge fat green moblin came riding in a giant bluish boar. The children were standing in the road, and they quickly ran away, well… except for Beth, who was frozen in fear. Colin, the blond boy, ran to Beth and pushed her out of the way at the last second, but another person also tried to help.

"You stupid [censored] tomato [censored]!" Romano shouted at the Spaniard. Yes, Spain tried to help get Beth out of the way, and yes, like Colin, he got captured. Romano shouted and was about to run after the monster until galloping was heard. Romano looked toward the source of the noise, which turned out to be Link riding Epona, chasing after the fat moblin. Romano ran as fast as his feet could carry him, and he jumped onto the back of Link's saddle, not forgetting to pick up the ax Spain sometimes carried with him. Why did he carry that ax anyways? It was from his pirating days! Pirate thoughts aside, Link ignored Romano's skill of getting on the horse**, and they both jumped over the black gate that blocked them from getting to the moblin.

Link unsheathed his sword while Romano gripped Spain's ax in both of his hands as soon as they came into the field. At the top of a hill, the moblin made a throaty noise, which was taken as the monster equivalent of a laugh. It was about to blow into its war horn, but a dark figure appeared in a rain of black particles and floated several feet off the ground in a nonchalant position. The figure only showed its back to the two on the chestnut mare, but the moblin seemed to acknowledge it, and bowed its head as the figure shot a blast of darkness at the moblin's head. The monster seemed to absorb the magic, and any physical traces of the dark magic vanished. The figure finally turned around and met blue and brown eyes with a deep bloodthirsty purple, with something else… as if trapped inside. Link only saw this as something to defeat, to kill, but when he heard a slight gasp from the Italian behind him, he knew that there was something else about this brown-clad, auburn, purple-eyed man. This was confirmed when Romano said something that Link would have never expected to hear.

"Fratello?" Romano's voice quivered a bit, and in the background, Spain was tied to the top of the moblin's flagpole, along with Colin. "What have you done to my brother?!"

"Brother?" Link asked, shocked.

The figure smirked and said with a mutilated, unnatural, voice that echoed with an almost evil nature, "Hello, dear fratello of mine. How has your day been?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Well, in a few chapters, at least. Fewest is two, but that's highly doubtful.<strong>

**** A reference to something I think you should be able to do in Assassin's Creed. Or you could see it as Romano's mafia side. It doesn't really matter.**

**A/N: Sorry for this extra A/N, but I felt I needed to answer reviews.**

**TheLegendaryBladeFalchion: Yes, he lost his mind, but why 'again'? When did he lose it before? Also, please don't hate me for making them 2P!s.**

**Anyways, please favorite, follow, and review!**


	9. Show Down

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm going to do a super long chapter next time, so it might take a while for me to post it. Anyways, my Christmas break is only two days away! I'm so excited! We _may_ see the other two missing POVs next chapter(s), so hooray! I seem awfully chipper today. Wait, who even uses 'chipper' anymore?**

**Voice that Possessed the Axis, it's your turn for Disclaimer duty!**

**VTPA: Never! I will never bow down to your inferior- AGH!**

**Anonymus: Hey! You're not allowed to cross this over with Doctor Who!**

**Fine, fine, VTPA, disclaimer!**

**VTPA: Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or LOZ.**

**Thank you VTPA! Don't forget to Favorite, follow, and review!**

* * *

><p>Romano growled at his brother,… no, that was not his 'brother' anymore. That was someone else. Romano then thought of something. If there was magic in this world, then that means that he should try something the tea [censored] would do, since he tried magic so much. He thought.<p>

"I hope you've had a good day, _brother_," the Italy look-alike sneered. "Because it would be a _shame_ if you didn't since you're going to die soon." Romano needed more time to think, so the southern-Italian bought some.

"Who are you?" Romano asked, letting his anger show. "Where is my fratello?!"

"I am known as Luciano. You want to know where that useless and cowardly [censored] of an Italian is?" the purple-eyed Italian sneered. Romano almost blanched at the use of vulgar language. Not that he was against it, he did it all the time, but seeing it come from something that resembled his brother… it just felt so…_ so_ _wrong._ Luciano continued, "He's gone now. Well, as gone as he can be, seeing as how he's a part of me. The King of Darkness came and awoke me, though, and I rose up and took control of what is rightfully my body. Unfortunately, I sometimes have to hear his annoying, crying voice as he shouts to get out, not that I would let him." Luciano laughed. "And, you can't hurt me."

This shocked Romano. "Why not, you [censored] [censored]?!"

"Because," came the answer, "if you hurt me," Luciano started to float again, "you will hurt your dear little brother."

There was a moment of silence before Romano said, shockingly quietly, "Link, go kill that fat-[censored] [censored] on the [censored] boar. I need to deal with my… no, not my brother, Luciano." Link nodded and Romano jumped off the horse as the fat moblin blew into his horn, and thinner moblins came riding in on boars, shooting fire-tipped arrows.

Luciano quirked an eyebrow, and smirked. "So, even though you'll hurt your fratello by doing this, you're still going to fight me?" Luciano summoned a sharp knife that sparked with dark energy before creating a large purplish-black dome that was about 15 feet in diameter.

"No," Romano said, "I'm not going to fight you." Romano looked at Luciano right in the eyes and said, "Fratello, I'm talking to you, not your [censored] look-alike." Luciano bristled at the words 'look-alike', causing something to flicker in his eyes. Something familiar to Romano.

"I am _not_ a [censored] look-alike!" Luciano shouted at Romano, who ignored him.

"Fratello, I know you're in there," Romano said, Luciano shouted at him, but Romano ignored it, as a feeling came toward him, and a scene flashed before his eyes. It was the time when Romano first met Germany, from Italy's point-of-view. The darker-haired Italian was holding up a moustache, laughing at Germany, who then said that it looked like Romano was wearing the moustache from where he was standing. Past-Romano freaked out, and present-Romano felt a flood of feelings that weren't his own. They were his brother's feeling at the time. Worry, for Germany and Romano, and laughter, at their antics. Italy wanted Romano to talk about memories.

Romano was snapped back to reality when Luciano slapped him. Romano looked up at the evil Italian that was once his brother and said, "Veneziano, Feliciano, fratello, listen to me." Luciano fell into his knees, clutching his head, but for a split second, Romano could have sworn he saw a flare of amber in those purple eyes. It was working! "Remember when we were little? Before Nono left? Do you remember how you would urge me to play and paint and draw with you, and how I would fight against it?" Luciano was twitching on the ground now, curled up in the fetal position. "You would make pasta, and… and we would eat it together. And remember when we were separated? Remember that one time when we got together again, and I introduced you to tomatoes, and when Spain thought it was adorable when our curls resembled a heart? That tomato [censored]…" Suddenly, Luciano sprang up and lunged at Romano… and gave him a hug.

"F-fr-fratello! I was-a so scared! I-I didn't-a know where I was and- and," Italy sobbed into his brother's shirt, now restored to his old self. His hair was back to its normal browner-auburn shade, and his skin was paler again. He looked up at Romano when he was hugged back, as that wasn't a common occurrence from the southern Italian. They eventually broke away, and Italy said, sniffling, "I-a won't be able to have-a control much longer, but grazie, grazie so-a much fratello, for-a giving me some control, even for a couple of a-minutes!" Italy quickly walked away before turning around to face Romano, his knees trembling. "I'm-a going to lose control soon, so I-a have to leave. When you-a rescue me, a-make sure to have a plate of pasta for me, ok?" And with that, he was gone, along with the dark dome shield. A single tear fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Link rode off to fight the fat moblin, King Bulbin. The fat moblin blew into his horn, and several boars came riding in with moblins on their backs. There were two per boar, and the one in the front steered the boar while the one in the back shot fire arrows at him. Link picked up his speed a bit and galloped toward King Bulbin. The blond slashed at the fat moblin, only for his sword to bounce off the armor. However, a piece of armor fell off, and Link got an idea, but he was knocked off Epona by a fire arrow. He mounted the mare again and sprinted at the offending moblins, hitting the front ones as he passed. After the front ones died, the boars lost control and fell over, knocking out the remaining moblins. Link quickly rode back to King Bulbin, who was calling for reinforcements. The tunic-wearing teenager rode up to Bulbin and slashed multiple times at him in quick succession. The moblin king knocked him away, and Link fought to catch up. This process repeated multiple times before the moblin king rode off to the bridge. Link was about to go after him, but turned around to get Romano. He was confused by what he was seeing. Almost across the field, Romano and his brother were hugging before the younger broke away and said something to Romano with a sad expression in his amber eyes… wait, amber eyes?! Weren't his eyes purple? The younger of the two brothers stepped backwards, his eyes flickering purple before he teleported away in a flurry of twilight shards. Link saw a tear fall from Romano's face.<p>

Midna popped up suddenly in a very shadowy form and said, "How could he do that? That's twilight magic!"

"I know… hey! You shouldn't be out! They'll see you!" Midna rolled her eyes and became one with Link's shadow again as soon as Romano turned around.

Link walked toward Romano and said carefully, "Lovino, a-are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not [censored] ok! My fratello and that stupid Spa- Spaniard [censored] are in trouble! My brother is possessed and Sp- Antonio is captured! Speaking of which, let's go and beat the [censored] [censored] up." Romano followed Link back to Epona, and hopped on behind Link, taking out Spain's ax. As soon as Link got onto the bridge, moblins set both sides of the stone bridge on fire, blocking all exits. On the other side sat the Moblin King on his boar, holding Spain and Colin's flagpole. Just as the fat moblin roared at the two on the horse, however, Spain decided it was the perfect time to wake up, and he promptly freaked out when he saw the position he was in. He started struggling to get out of the binds that held him. Romano facepalmed at the stupid actions of the Spaniard, but to everyone's surprise, King Bulbin kept him awake, making the others realize that he was doing it to taunt the others.

Link whispered to Romano, "Lovino, since that ax unnerves me, I'm going to ride Epona so that we don't get knocked off, and I'm going to trust you to not hit anyone with that ax other than the moblin." Romano nodded, and with that, they charged forward at the same time the Moblin King did. When their mounts met at the middle, they dodged, their riders attempting to hit each other. Romano managed to hit King Bulbin first, but cut a few ropes in the process, and Link got an idea. They got to the end of the bridge, and Link made Epona rear up and turn on the spot. Link shouted his plan at Romano as they came back, charging at King Bulbin once again. Romano transferred the ax to one hand and took out Link's sword with the other, and when they got close to Bulbin, Romano tossed Spain his ax, since the Spaniard's arm was free. They veered to the right suddenly to keep away from the pole-arm of the Moblin King, and when they turned around again, Spain had freed Colin, and he was on the back if the giant moblin, clinging to his ax. Link and Romano watched in horror as the Moblin fell off the bridge with his boar- and Spain still clinging onto his back. Link came galloping up and jumped off Epona, looked at the edge of the bridge… and laughed. Romano cursed at Link, and said teenager pointed at the edge, where tanned fingers could be seen holding on. Romano ran over to Spain and saw him hanging off the edge by one hand, the other holding his ax. Spain looked up at Romano and smiled, and then he suddenly threw his ax up, still holding onto the hilt, and used it as leverage to get up while Romano helped him the rest of the way. Right afterwards, a cursing fest for Romano ensued, so vulgar that it can't even be put in a '[censored]' box. Link picked up Colin and rode to Kakariko, leaving the Europeans behind him, and Romano's cursing was directed toward the teenager briefly before being directed at the Spaniard again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This. Is. Such. A. Dragged. Out. Scene. Sorry. I also didn't mean to make it so emotional for the Italy brothers. I feel bad now. Anyways, Review Answers**

**LegendaryBladeFalchion: Well, I suppose so, but 'again' would mean that someone (most likely Italy) fixed it. I never really thought of that theory, but it makes sense. Then again, who wouldn't lose their mind when they have to deal with the other nations every day? I would probably succumb to the mind-numbing stupidity too, even though I have to deal with a slightly less crazy group of people every day, which would be my classmates. Only slightly though. Anyways, nice theory.**

**And I wish you all a Merii Kurisumasu!**


	10. A Concept

**A/N:** **Hi everybody. I have been distracted by homestuck. To see my whole agitated paragraph on it, go read my profile. I might have a short hiatus, so a new chapter might not be coming out soon.**

**As usual, Follow, Favorite, and Comment.**

**Prussia, though you were only mentioned once, please do the disclaimer.**

**Prussia: Sure zhing, Frau! Chimachanga doesn't own Hetalia or Legend of Zelda. She isn't awesome enough.**

***takes out frying pan* Excuse me?**

**Prussia: Fine, you're awesome, just not nearly as awesome as me.**

**Thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter I struggled to make.**

* * *

><p>Back to normal time…*<p>

Link panted as he lay on the magnetic blue floor, partially burnt and hurting everywhere from the mini-boss fight. He had had Romano and Spain stand off to the side so they wouldn't die by getting run over by the giant guardian Goron or by falling in the lava. Spain hopped down on the platform to help Link get up with Romano following suit.

"You did a good job there, amigo! I don't think I could have even done that in my pi-**" Spain' mouth was suddenly covered by Romano's, causing the Spaniard to shut up.

"What the [censored] means to say is that he thinks you did a good job," Romano said, flipping a certain finger at the Spaniard, not knowing that the finger did not apply to Hylian culture, leaving Link clueless as to what it meant. Link shook that thought away, storing it in the back of his mind to ask about later, and he went to the door he had meant to go through before. On the other side of the door was a stone walkway raised above the lava that led to a large chest. Link went to open it, and a light seemed to emanate from the open chest. Romano looked around in confusion to the random music coming from nowhere, and he facepalmed when Link did a silly pose while a bow and an arrow quiver floated above his hand. Spain practically ogled at the fact that the bow was floating while Romano (thought he was) was already used to the magical shenanigans of this world. Link practiced with his new bow on a few magma blob-like creatures. Spain walked up to the chest, and when he looked inside, he saw something that made him grin. He picked it up and turned to Romano.

"Hey Roma," Spain called out to said Italian, who scowled at the nickname, "Look at what I found!" Romano yelped and jumped away as something heavy landed in front of him.

"[Censored]!" the Southern Italian yelled. "You could have [censored] killed me, you [censored]!" Spain yelled back an apology while Romano studied the item in front of him. It was a hammer, the head of which was red, and the handle was striped red and black. It looked heavy, so Romano would have to hold it in both hands. The rest of the handle was steel, and the center of the head was orange with two spiky things that looked suspiciously like clock hands stuck out from the top and side of it. There was a metal ring around where the head and the handle met***. Romano picked it up and almost crushed his foot from the unexpected weight. Romano almost yelped, and then he noticed a piece of paper attached to the handle. It said, '_For Romano. You seriously need a weapon. Happy New Year.'_ Romano blinked. It wasn't around New Year's! Or at least it wasn't in his world last time he checked. He ripped off the tag and tossed it in the lava behind him.

Link looked back at the two Europeans, one of which now had a giant red and gray hammer. _'When did Lovino get that?'_ He wondered obliviously as he watched said Italian attempt to pick the hammer up. When Romano managed to hold it comfortably in both hands, the trio continued through the next door to find the key shards and slay the boss.

* * *

><p>Renado was sitting in his hut, waiting for night to pass when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up to answer the door, but Luda got it. Ever since the small blond boy, Colin, was rescued by Link, Luda and Beth had watched over the boy. The shaman had finally managed to get the two girls away for a night, assuring and reassuring them that Colin needed his sleep. They had reluctantly followed Renado back to his house, and now, they were eating soup he had prepared.<p>

Luda opened the door to see four blond men, so she called her father over to deal with the men. What Renado saw would have caused any person unaccustomed to odd things to facepalm, but Renado just calmly stood there and waited for the men to realize he was there. The shaman watched two of the blonds in the back fighting each other. The first man looked like the oldest of the group, and he was wearing a bright red and blue set of clothes, as Renado couldn't exactly find words to describe the clothes, except for the extremely short blue cape on the longhaired blond's shoulders. The second man's hair was messy, and he looked a bit like a teenager, though older than Link. He was the shortest of the group, and he was wearing a green shirt, dark cloak, brown pants, and boots, along with a belt that held a sword in a sheathe. The other man, wait, other _two_ men, looked extremely similar. Both had the same height and structure, but when looked at closer, one had slightly longer and lighter-colored hair. One seemed stronger and had a cowlick while the other seemed shy and had a curl. Renado cleared his throat and gained their attention.

"I am Renado. Who might you be?"

* * *

><p>The countries were crowded around the mirror. The crowd had dwindled somewhat, leaving the Germanics, Australia, New Zealand, Ukraine, Belarus, Hungary, Moldova, Greece, Cyprus, Turkey, the Asians, Seychelles, Cuba, and the Micronations, next to Romania and Norway. Norway had set up an organization of the hairs they had gotten from the nations who scoured the missing countries' houses in alphabetical order. He picked up a few of Russia's hairs and put them in the indentation on the back of the mirror. He flipped it right side up again and the nations looked in the pool of reflective glass as an image rippled across the surface. It showed Russia with his creepy smile poking an unconscious China. They were by a pond, which was surrounded by high, natural, earthen walls. They watched as Russia continued to poke the Asian, who shivered before going back to being unresponsive in his unconscious state. Norway put an auburn hair in the back, and the image that caused the gathered nations to stifle their gasps. In the mirror, a reddish-auburn Italian appeared. He had a pained frown on his face, his violet eyes brimming with anger. He wore a black hat on his head with purple feathers falling in the back, and the Italian's normally blue uniform was brown, his black gloves accenting the black shirt and tie underneath the uniform. His boots were black as well, and he held a knife in his hand. A familiar figure came up to the Italian. The Germanics were shocked by how their German neighbor looked. His purple eyes contrasted greatly with his white-blond hair, which was the same color as his sleeveless shirt. The shirt could be seen under the brown jacket that hung off the German's shoulders, and his dark hat correlated with his dark pants, which were tucked into combat boots. The German nation's gloved hands came up to adjust the hat and the iron cross that hung around his neck.<p>

"Feliciano, how do you get hurt so easily?" the… dark German said. His voice was mutilated and sounded like multiple voices speaking at the same time. His tone seemed to hold an eternal malice.

"Shut up!" the Italian shouted at the German. His voice seemed to be mutilated in the same way as Germany's. "And I AM NOT that weak idiot, so don't call me Feliciano. I'm Luciano. Would you like me to call you 'Ludwig'?"

The German looked in the Italian's eyes for a few seconds before he said, "Fine. Also, Kuro vas sent to mess vith- er, deal vith- zhe Moblin tribes."

'Luciano' lit a lamp, which illuminated the surroundings. He sat in a chair and kicked back his legs, putting his feet on a table. They seemed to be in a rather expensive-looking room.

"Good. I can't stand that [censored] perverse… guy. Anyways, Lutz, I met my 1P's brother. I have to admit, I like his personality a lot more than _my_ brother." Luciano drawled nonchalantly, twirling his knife with expertise.

"He's a 1P-" 'Lutz' began, but he was cut off by a knife that lodged itself in the wall two inches away from his ear.

Luciano was frowning at the German. "I don't care, now do I?" Lutz tossed the knife to Luciano, who caught it by the handle. After a moment, Luciano took a deep breath and said, "He found a way to counter my defenses against my 1P."

"…Vhat? How?" Lutz inquired.

The answer came as a simple two-syllable word. "Memories."

"Verdammt," Lutz cursed under his breath. The image faded away as the hair's connective power ran out.

The gathered nations took a moment to take in and try to figure out what was going on. Norway and Romania exchanged troubled looks. They had heard of these symptoms before, though they never thought it would happen. They took the liberty of explaining the concept to the clueless nations. The concept of '2Ps'.

_Five minutes later…_

"So," Seborga began, "what you're-a trying to say is that each of us has a a-dark side? And that under the right circumstances, we would become that side?" His green eyes flashed with worry for his Italian brothers.****

"In simple terms, yes," Romania answered. "It almost happened to England after America's Revolution." The magical countries shivered at the memory.

"It was… disturbing to say the least," Norway commented.

The nations seemed to take a moment of grimness to reflect over the 2P concept when Australia said, "Well then, I supposed we'd better be keeping an eye on them. Not sure what good it'll do, but it's better being aware of what's going on than being clueless."

"I agree," Belarus spoke up, her sister nodding in agreement. "I need to make sure брат is safe."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Romano, Spain, and Link panted lightly as they finally 'killed' the boss. Technically, they just cured the boss, which was the Goron leader, but whatever. Three, glass, gold-rimmed hearts fell slowly and softly to the ground.<p>

"Those are heart containers," Link explained to the Europeans. He didn't wait around any longer, and he walked over to one of the hearts and picked it up, absorbing it in the process. The Italian and the Spaniard each picked up a heart container, feeling refreshed. They had already met Midna, who kind of freaked them out a bit. She was waiting for them at a portal she had made. The trio walked over to her, and she teleported them out of there. What the three saw was not what they were expecting.

In front of them, four blonds were standing awkwardly as the trio appeared, Midna hiding in Link's shadow again. Link looked between the two groups, and he quietly inched away from a predictably odd 'meeting'.

"Well, this is awkward," England mumbled.

"You don't [censored] say?" Romano remarked sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>*'Normal Time'= after 'Colin and Spain captured' incident.<strong>

****Spain was going to say "Pirating days", but he can't because he'd be giving away who they really are, if you can't figure it out**

*****You get a cookie if you can figure out what I'm referencing to. A hint is in my profile.**

****** I consider Seborga and the Italy brothers family.**

**A/N: Review answer time!**

**TheLegendaryBladeFalchion: I've never thought of that. I'm sure they may have been accused, but as countries, they might just be able to talk to their bosses about it and live in their capital, away from the witch/warlock accusations. Even if they were burned, they would just live through it and end up scaring everybody. I've always thought that the 'witch tests', as I call them, were just plain dumb. The witch could just save herself. I mean, with magic, the witch/warlock could just escape the tests.**

**Remember, everybody, that I will accept pairings, but only if they are requested. I haven't had a request yet, but I will still accept them.**


End file.
